


ʻO ke koko lōʻihi  (Lost-long Blood)

by khourgorio_nation



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018), NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Chris Lasalle Lives, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Half-Siblings AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know joey peterson isn't magnum's brother in the reboot but i use him as a plot bunny, Idk about hacking but okay, Implied Sexual Content, Katsu is Trying His Best, Lenkov owns my soul, Magnum!Tammy Gregorio, Mentions of Five-O Team, NOLA team - Freeform, PI gang - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tammy Gregorio Hates the Rich, There Was One Bed Trope, everybody in Hawaii ships them lolololol, it's slow burn my dudes, this is a case fic but with humor in it, this is half-beta'ed, we write like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: Magnum received his old stuff from his disgruntled half-brother Joey Peterson from his old hometown Virginia in the mainland and found an old letter in the box when opening an old high school yearbook. It was old and he quickly recognized the handwriting, it was his own long dead-father.An old letter.Sent to a woman in Brooklyn, New York.  A secret Thomas never knows about his father.[An NCIS NOLA x Magnum PI reboot crossover fic]





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover fic that nobody asks for.
> 
> I have found another new obsession, Magnum PI reboot. It’s very lovely and I heart, heart this show very much. Thanks Lenkov for making this amazing show to happen.

Seagulls cawed as they flew up into a light azure sky as they roamed through the nothingness, the sun coming up as it shone over the clouds, rays beaming against the sand on the islands of Hawaii, giving away the heat on the giant backyard of Robin Masters’ private estate. 

Thomas Magnum, a security contractor of Robin’s Nest and a private investigator, happily resting on a couch in the living room in one of the Masters’ guesthouses, his arms laying against the small pillows until a yell hollered across the room, waking him up into falling over the couch with a soft thud. 

His body laid on the floor, awake and he let out a sigh, running both his hands over his face before throwing them on the floor. 

_ This woman… _

“Ugh, Higgins would ya ever learn to knock?” Thomas said with an annoyed grumble, getting up from the fall, rubbing the back of his head, watching the majordomo strolled around the room towards him. 

“You do realize I work for Mr. Masters?” The voice spoke in a heavy British accent, music to his ears.

He chuckled, knowing it was sarcasm and Juliet Higgins was very good at that. 

He quickly looked around in the living room to see if those Dobermans were with Juliet in the guesthouse but no they weren't, he exhaled in relief but noticed something in her arms, it was a box. He shrugged it off as he got up, hand on the couch as he was ready to take a seat to rest.

“Yeah, of course, I do Higgy.” Thomas rolled his eyes at her as he stood up and plopped back to his couch as he relegated his back on the pillows laying behind him before moving to lay in a horizontal position on the couch, arms resting behind his head on the cushion where he lay upon.

He moved slightly to relax on the couch before shooting a glance at majordomo, “Yeah, I know.”

Magnum has become accustomed to Higgins’ modest antics and it was fun for him to watch her face scrunch up while being annoyed by him. He chuckled on the image. 

“Anyway when are you ever go to sleep in your own bed?”

“Beds aren’t my thing,” Magnum said, keeping his eyes shut.

“Okay, but it is an unhealthy activity.”

“Please don’t explain insomnia or bugs in the couch like ever again.” Magnum lifted his arm them moved in a circle.

The short-haired blonde internally scowled at him, pushing her lips together as she braced herself into a short exhale and try not to think about making a retort, not showing her frustration but made a restrained look that Magnum wouldn’t see. 

She cannot—_ that audacity. _Juliet’s face clenched then sighed as she gave up. “As you wish...”

“Magnum, you received a package from Mr. Joey Peterson,” Higgins said in a upfronting tone as then looked down at the box in her hands and— Naptime was over. His eyes shot open after hearing the name and he blinked as he grew confused. 

“What. What, Joey?” Magnum rose up from the couch and zoomed towards her, inspecting the package with a couple of knitted brows at the delivery he got from her before looking up at majordomo to meet her slightly startled gaze.

Juliet did not expect that and extended her arms to give the box to him. 

“What does he want from me this time?” Magnum glanced once more time on the box. 

Higgins shrugged, “I don’t know. Perhaps some boring stuff he doesn’t want to wag with.”

Magnum chuckled wryly on the British slang, shaking his head, chewing his own tongue._ Damn, this woman… She’s hard to play ball with. _

Higgins may be good at getting on his nerves but he should have comebacks ready before she makes her turn. 

He kept smiling at her as he put his both hands on the sides of the box and grabbed it from Higgins’ hands, “I think that would belong to me, thank you very much,” waving his hand at her dismissively, walking toward the door to another room of the guesthouse, his office.

As Thomas was alone in the office and took a last glance at the slightly opened the window door, hoping the Hounds of Hell wouldn’t come into the house to chase him and bite his ass. 

He dropped the box on his desk and turned around to take a seat.

“What’s innit?” Magnum jumped a bit as he grasped his Hawaiian shirt. Higgins almost gave him a heart attack, panting then shot a glare at the British ex-MI6 agent behind his chair for scaring him out of the crap in his office.

“Why are you still here?”

“I don’t know, but I might learn something from you,” Higgins smirked teasingly, holding her wrists behind him.

“Nosey ” Magnum muttered.

“You live in this house.”

“Yeah, I do live in this house,” Magnum replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her as he sat down after getting scared by Juliet. His hand pulled a drawer to get a knife to cut the tape then sheathed it. 

He stabbed in the tape in between two lids of the box and pulled it as he made a quick cut to open its seal then put down the knife after he opened the box. Their heads lowered to take a closer look at the inside of the box. 

There were a bunch of old stuff, books, old baseball cards, a pitcher’s ball, and a deflated football. 

Magnum’s face lit with starts in his orbs as he found few yearbooks and laughed softly. He thought he lost them. He tossed the deflated ball then grabbed the book, pulling out of the box. 

On the other hand, Higgins was confused and she asked with a hand on his desk, “What’s that?”

“A high school yearbook.” The ex-MI6’s eyebrows went up.

“Okay, why get so excited about?” 

“It’s not abo-” As he opened the worn yearbook— jerked his head back and Jules did so, backing away in a few steps as the book coughed out a little dust storm at them and a piece of paper slipped off through the cover page, landing on the floor. 

Magnum closed the yearbook and put it down on the table as he turned the chair on the floor. 

They looked down at what it just fell. It was a letter and it looked old and dusty like it hasn’t been opened for years. 

Higgins picked it up, quirking a brow at him, “A letter?” 

She turned to him, flipping the dusty envelope, “Why this has a letter?”

“I-I never had this.” Thomas stuttered, hand out, gesturing at the letter.

She looked at the letter closely and said, “Is that your father’s handwriting?” before handing it to Magnum. 

He shook his head as he gave her an ‘I don’t know’ and checked the context in the letter. 

Juliet was right. It looked different. It looked like it was written by an ink pen than ballpoint one and the stamp didn't look very modern but in sepia. 

The letter had a location address next to two strange big words. Written in striking cursive. It was a woman’s name and it was addressed to somewhere in Brooklyn, New York and it had the date on the day of the delivery. 

** _January 21, 1980_**

** _Sofia Gregorio_ **

“Yes...yes, it is.” Magnum stuttered, rereading the handwriting. 

_ Why Dad would send this to somebody? _He narrowed his eyes at the words in the letter.

He flipped over the mail and tore off the top and pulled the folded paper out to read what is in the letter. 

Higgins picked the envelope up and read it out loud, “Sofia Gregorio?”

Magnum’s face dropped as he read the whole letter then sighed deeply, lowering his hands on the table along with the papers in his hand, clutching on them, making the letter crinkly. 

Rereading the words he wrote in cursive, the words his father wrote on the papers and he read were words of love. He was writing love letters to a woman whose name on the front of the letter all along, eyes slowly widening in realization, looking down at the letters. Anger seeped in him. His face turned stiff, shaking his head. He learned that his father had been cheating on his mother. 

“I swear, I never heard or met this woman in my life.” Magnum ran a hand on his forehead and gave the papers to Higgins to read. His head turned to her and watched her reaction morph when she reads the whole letter. 

“Wow, this is new.” 

Magnum nodded silently, intertwining his own fingers together on his desk.

“You think your father has some dirt in a boot? Like having a particular mistress?” She looked at him.

Again with the British slang, Magnum shot a look when she mentioned ‘mistress’ before turning his head to reread the letter, hoping this letter was not possible for his dad to be something else like writing love letters to somebody.

“No!” Magnum rejected, almost a retort, shaking his head angrily at her even though he doesn’t mean be rude to Juliet for barking out but he knew his dad wouldn’t ever do such things as cheating on his mom with some woman. 

He continued, “No, there’s no way, Dad would chea-”

“This is a love letter Magnum.” She showed the paper, waving the letter at him and Thomas looked away crossly with a grunt, hurt.

Juliet continued, “You have to find her and give this letter to her.”

“Why I would give this to her?” Magnum grumbled begrudgingly, his body slowly dropping against the chair.

“What if she had a child then?” 

Magnum didn’t flinch but took a glance at Higgins. He was taken aback by her words and opened his mouth to retort but damn. 

She was good at juggling with his morals. 

_ Wisecracker._ He moved his head in a circle with a sigh as he was hurt but also angry at the part where his father wrote to a strange woman he never knew or met. Probably his mom doesn’t know about that too before she made her ends. 

“Fine... we’ll find her.” He huffed and looked away from looking into the British’s gaze.

“Then it’ll be an interesting Magnum mystery to solve and I look forward to it.” Higgins patted him with a teasing smile on her face. 

Magnum looked up at her, His frown suddenly dissolved into a soft smile, warm eyes looking out at the Juliet. That kinda brightened up the mood. Just a little bit. But still bitter about the letter he wrote behind his mother’s back. 

Magnum chuckled in response, rolling his eyes at her. _ It was indeed true. It’ll be an interesting mystery to solve. _

As Higgins left the room, he moved the chair to look at the window doors. He put his left arm on the armchair and his head leaned on his fist. 

The view through the glass door was nice, making his head drops against the chair at ease, his body relaxing. The light azure sky never ceased to amaze him, leading him to ponder about a memory he never brought up to anybody and continued to gaze at the depths of the sky.

* * *

_ It was in the late cold night eve of 1984 in Virginia, _

_ It was snowing out there and Magnum was not a fan of snow. And never will be one. He hated going outside where it was full of ice and it was so cold and freezing, making his whole body shiver. The coat he wore in the funeral wouldn’t let his body heat up, still feeling the chills in his tiny fingers, His nose was no longer match to his natural skin but pink blush. _

_ He was 7 years old. _

_ He was with his mother at a funeral. _

_ A month ago before that day, his mother received a call from the United States Department of Veterans Affairs. They said they found the body of Thomas III and had brought it back to the US from Vietnam. It was in post-war and that what brought them to Virginia. _

_ And he broke down in his mother’s arms. _

_ On the funeral day, he never felt the same after seeing his father almost a year ago, recalling seeing his father and him playing with him. It was the last time Thomas saw him before leaving for the war. _

_ He has been crying non-stop, tears streaming down his cheeks and sniffling after a uniformed soldier handed him a folded triangle package of an American flag, hearing the gunshots made by other units in a line behind the casket. _

_ It was the second time he cried after hearing the news. _

_ He looked up at the soldier and continued to sob. _

_ It was his own father’s funeral. He just found out his father who made a promise to come home was dead and now is buried underground in the graves of Virginia along with the fallen soldiers from the Vietnam War. _

_ As his tears started to run out into a couple of short breathiness. His blue cap covered the first half of his face, not showing the eyes in front of the soldier. _

_ His cheeks were now red and puffy from all of the crying. His mother wrapped an arm over the child’s head, squeezing into a hug. “There, there, Thomas...” his mother cooed, also trying to contain her sadness. He could hear his mother’s quiet sniffles. _

_ He doesn’t understand. Looking at the folded American flag as he received from the soldier. He doesn’t understand why his father has to die. He shook his head and shoved the folded flag into his mom’s chest and ran away with new teardrops on his eyes. He doesn’t want this. He wanted him to come back. He just wants his father to come back. _

_ “Thomas!” _

_ “Come back!” He ignored his mother’s cries and went to the north side of the funeral without stopping. _

_ He has his head looking back behind him. The distance between him and his father’s funeral becomes farther and farther than being close to. _

_ Then he voiced a yelp as he crashed into somebody, sending both tumbling into a pile of snow. He winced, rubbing his head as he got up and pushed the snow off his body. As for the other ...that he bumped into. _

_ Magnum cursed at himself internally for not paying attention and looked over the kid with a gulp, hoping he didn’t make it cry after stumbling into the child. _

_ He walked toward the coated figure to help. _

_ Thomas’ eyes went wide. He let out a gasp with a hand covering his mouth as the kid got up without cracking a tear, shaking the snow off then turned at him. _

_ It was a girl. _

_ She has long black hair and looked younger than him. _

_ He blinked confusedly at the strange child he bumped into. _

_ She didn’t react at it all and Thomas walked up to ask her if she was okay but stopped as he looked into the girl’s gaze. They were brown but lighter like the color of a chestnut. _

_ It wasn’t dark but unique, almost like the same as...his? _

_ They were full of innocence and she continued to stare at him with curiosity then her lips curled into a small goofy smile and giggled. _

_ “Tammy!” His head perked up as he heard the cry made by a strange voice then watched the child’s face morphed into an inquired look then wandered off. _

_ “Thomas!” Then another yell after that and he winced, recognizing it was his own mother’s voice. _

_ “Tommy!” _

_ “Where are you?” His mother’s voice hollered. _

_ “Thomas Magnum.” _

_ The boy looked out but didn’t go. _

_ "Tommy!" She called him again. _

_ He didn’t say anything but ran to his mother then slowed down into a walking pace as he started following the cries of his worried mom. _

_ But he hasn’t moved his head and got his eyes watching as the child went toward a tall figure and let the scene unfolds in front of his eyes as he watched her reuniting with a woman in a hug, assuming it was the child’s mother. _

_ He enjoyed it a bit. Smiled a bit at the sight of the small child hugging her mother, finding the reunion has lightened up the mood but still upset over his dad’s death then he turned his head and saw a glimpse of his mother passing through the gravestones, she was looking for him. _

_ She must have been worried sick about him. _

_ Magnum went closer to his mom but still a bit far from her. As she walked around the path where he was standing in the middle of the road, he turned and started to run off to his mother. _

_ “Mom!” _

  



	2. Who’s Gregorio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry for the hacking technobabble...I'm trying....writing Juliet or Patton hacking is haaaard 
> 
> “Off One’s Trolley” - out of one’s mind. [British slang]  
Black Hat - is a hacker who "violates computer security for little reason beyond maliciousness or for personal gain."
> 
> [NCIS New Orleans takes on few weeks after Vindicta]

Magnum was in his office since he and Higgins learned the truth from his long-dead father’s letter. 

He wrapped a hand over the back of his head and moved his chair in a circle, back and forth in a slow movement while holding the torn paper in his other hand, biting the tip of the envelope. 

After a long sigh, lifting his head to stare at the ceilings of nothingness as his mind started to wander in the train of thoughts, reflecting on the last few sentences he read from the letter. 

_ After ‘Nam is over, I will come back for you, my love. For you and our little one. _

His head leaned against the back of the chair as he emphasized the words, already knew after reading the letter, his father cheated and possibly had left a child with some stranger. 

Letting out a sharp exhale, he tossed the love letters on his table, couldn’t believe that. 

His head turning slightly to look at the office and slowly moving the focus up at the ceiling to gaze as he reflected on the words what Higgins told him. 

“This is a love letter Magnum.” 

“You have to find her and give this letter to her.”

_ Should I listen to Higgins? _ He pondered, running a thumb on his chin. 

_ Or is Joey playing with me for not being there for Mom’s funeral? _ _ After all, I went through hell at the P.O.W. camp? _

_ No, that’s not possible. _Thomas shook his head in disagreement at the idea of his half-brother, Joey pulling a cruel joke on him. He knew he and Joey were not exactly on good terms after he got out of one of the P.O.W. camps in Afganistan along with Rick, TC. and Nuzo But Joey was never a criminal mastermind. Prior to his investigating skills. He would never pull that kind of stunt on him unless he has a knowledge of archaeology which is untrue.

He paused for a moment as he took a whiff of the letter. 

His nose twitched in response after smelling the horrendous stench. 

_ The letter smells. _

He lifted his brows in realization, looking at the piece of paper. He was nibbling the evidence of his father’s affair for a few seconds then groaned in disgust and tossed the letter on his desk. 

_ Ugh, why am I biting the old letter? Gross. _

Then he was snapped out into reality by the sound of footsteps walking in high heels to his office.

“Magnum, I have located the last known address where the letter was sent to while you’re busy sitting doing what Americans call, ‘moping’.” 

The investigator scoffed, rotating the chair to face her, standing up, “First of all, I was not ‘moping’ and second, I was thinking.”

“Then it’s an off one’s trolley.”

He smiled teasingly at her, placing an elbow on the table with a hand on his cheek.“Yeah, and I haven't left the ride yet.” Magnum joked as he threw the comeback, finally before making a small snicker.

Higgins didn’t respond but gave him a classical eye roll. One of her ‘as usual per sec’ gestures. She stepped in and as she took his seat and placed her laptop on his desk and pulled up the digital map for him to look. “Anyway, the address it was sent to is in Brooklyn.”

“New York?”

“Yeah, but unfortunately the woman is not living at the address.” Juliet sighed.

“So, that would be it. Case closed.” Thomas shrugged with a chuckle as he knew this mystery wouldn’t last long. Finding the woman in a different city in hundreds of miles away from Oahu. That would not be his job to do and he wasn’t the type of guy who would go that far and solve the case. 

He stretched his arms as he was ready to leave the room to the couch Higgins got the way, halting him with a tug on his shirt. He lifted his head upwards as his lip curled up into a grin and chuckled. _ Typical Higgins… _

“Not yet. I called the landlord and he gave me the middle name. The full name is Sofia Augustine Gregorio.”

“So, I looked up her name and it led me to one of New York obituaries.”

“Obituaries? So, that means the woman is dead?” Magnum asked.

“Yeah, but don’t get too excited. It seems I was right about the part of her having a child,” Higgins affirmed with a finger out.

“What? Show me the obituary.”

Higgins did so as she pulled the website and turned the screen to him. Thomas leaned his head close to her laptop and squinted his eyes and read the last few lines of his dead stepmom’s obituary on Higgins’ screen, “Survived by her daughter, Thomasina ‘Tammy’ M. Gregorio.” 

“A-a ‘M’?” Magnum blubbered, his jaw opened in surprise.

“You probably guessed correctly on the letter.” 

Juliet turned to him with a knowing smile, a small one “What’s initial for M?” she teased.

He nodded softly, planting a hand on his chest. “Pops’ last name, Magnum like me.” 

“Congratulations, look like you got yourself another Magnum.” Juliet looked up at him, propping her arms over the desk.

“No, i-it can’t be,” Magnum said, shocked. 

“I have a sister?” Rereading the name on the obituary, hoping this wasn't a fever dream. 

His eyes went wide as it slowly turned the whole truth behind the letter into clarity. His hand slapped his forehead and moved over his hair with a deep sigh as he now learned the fact that he had a half-sister through his father’s blood. 

“So, what are you going to do about this?” Higgins turned to him.

Magnum sighed, shaking his head, “I don’t know.”

“You want me to find her?” Higgins asked.

“Yeah, t-that can work!” 

“To let you know, I am doing it for you Magnum,” Higgins said in her usual tone, tilting her head slightly.

That makes his shocked expression into an easing look then turned at Higgy, curling his lips into a smirk, grinning like an idiot. Then his hand reached on his head, fixed his hair in one swipe and spoke in a suave voice, “Is it because I look charming to you?”

Higgins looked up with a deadpan look, “I already regretted saying that…”

“So, did you find her?” Magnum asked, putting a hand on the chair.

Higgins shook her head, eyes narrowing warily at her screen, “No, wait that’s strange...”

“What’s strange?”

“Her name isn’t in the DMV which is not possible. She doesn’t live in New York.” 

“What?”

“Let me...okay she’s not in the police records either.” Juliet typed the name in the search and the screen showed a blank in the results, “Nope, she’s not there.”

“Magnum, I think she would have your father’s blood.” Higgins looked up at him again.

“Okay, check her on every military database.” 

“On it.” Higgins nodded, fingers clicking on the keyboard.

“Got her name.”

He read the text on the laptop screen, “Confidential?”

Magnum scratched his head, eyes questioning her, “Which military are you on?”

“Not military, FBI.” 

“Okay take us there Higgy.”

“Piece of cake.” Higgins nodded, fingers click-clacking on the keyboard, decoding the confidential part in her laptop as it led them to another website.

Magnum stared at her confusedly. He never understands how quick she did on declassifying the file on her laptop, he was no hacker or has the skills of using computers but shrugged as he followed her anyway, watching her go.

“Okay, we’re gettin-” 

“Argh, wanker!” Higgins cursed, fists slammed the table as it didn’t get them the access they want. Magnum shot his head in backward, stepping away from her, knowing it was best to not anger her. Part of her nature. 

He doesn’t want to mess with her. Her face tells she lost to it somebody on the screen and he wasn’t in the mood to joke about it. He leaned his head and asked before glancing at the screen, “What happened?” he asked.

“This has so many firewalls...I think I can get us in.”

* * *

Somewhere in New Orleans, people strolling around with beads around their necks and alcohol drinks in their hands, whooping with joy like there is no tomorrow. Mardi Gras isn’t over after the late night of Fat Tuesday in the streets of New Orleans. The city never sleeps and Patton Plame was in the moxie, arms swinging and dancing to the hip-hop music playing in his office, humming at the beats.

Then the music stopped. 

He looked up at the speaker with a whine, “Hey!”

A beeping sound from his tablet slowly became audible. That grabbed his attention, making his head turn to his screen from his computers and he fixed his hat with a little push then wheeled around to the desk with three large screens settled his own workspace.

He pulled the tablet to his workspace to take a look at the issue what alerted him. He had his computers on and in sync with his tablet then he pressed the screen to pull the problem to his screens, opening the link to fix and he saw a website along with a black tab with numbers and letters in it.

Now he understands what makes the music stop of a sudden. 

There was a mole in the program, definitely a_ nosy _ one. 

He chuckled, waving his finger at his computer screen, “Ah-ha! I see you, you little hacker. You tryn’ng to get in?” 

He intertwined his both hands and popped some bones before putting them on the keyboard and said in a goofy voice, “Mr.Triple-P is ready to throw shade on you.” As he began doing the magic, He started typing, fingers pressing the keys, “Not on my sights!”

“Damn, he’s good.” Patton talked to himself, trying to beat the hacker.

“Sebby!”

A head popped in his lab at the entrance, glasses glinted as the tall guy walked in the lab, “What is it, Patton?”

Patton’s eyes still glued on the screen and yelled, pointing at another desktop behind him, “Sit your ass behind me, I need your help!”

Sebastian quickly joined with a nod and asked, “Okay, what is it?”

“Get me the location of the hacker while I beat that fucker’s ass.”

The tall forensics scientist nodded as he ran to his desk, plopping in his chair as he started his computer, “Alright, I’m on it!”

A wave of beeping noises came across the room, Patton looked up readily at one of his screens then moving to another one to glance, seeing a lot of tabs popping in his computers, a ton of blue tabs. The noise increased in volume, almost a cry that the computer is going to blow up anytime, warning him that his computers or the program were no use to him, realized the hacker was smarter than him and already got in his program. _ He’s in. _Knowing what it means he has full access to control the servers. 

A gasp left NCIS technician as he realized he’s done for and kept his head back to the game, thinking he can get him down before the program mess up the serves, anything can go amiss.

“He got in the network!” Patton hollered, warning Sebastian. He put his hands back to work and kept typing, hoping he can beat the hacker on this time.

“W-what? He’s in.” Sebastian looked up with a shocked look, glancing at his computer and Patton back and forth,

Patton isn’t ready to swallow his pride, not on Triple-P’s watch. It wasn’t over, he still on a duel with the hacker. He chuckled as he felt a familiar rush, knowing that feeling. It was Defcon over again. His brows knitted, hearing something sizzling. It was almost quiet but he can hear it, almost quite faint 

He looked down at the wires under the screens, he swore he could hear the electric cracking from the wires. Abruptly grabbed the wheels and pushed them, retreating from his workspace, “Get out!”

Sebastian did so as he stood up, lifting his hands off from the keyboard and backing away from the computers as the familiar situation happens, a shutdown which Ethan Becks previously has done to NCIS New Orleans again this time by a hacker. 

“Did you get it?” He didn’t see Sebastian’s face but heard him grunted, knowing what it means. It was a yes. 

Sebastian dropped his hands on his knees after his computer shut down, lifting his hand to give Patton a thumbs up as he got the pinpoint on the hacker’s location.

He pulled his phone and showed the picture he took before all of the NCIS devices shut down. It was a map of the islands with a red dot on them. 

Patton took a closer look and hummed before asking. “Where is it?”

“Hawaii.”

“Swell!” Patton laughed with a whooping cheer and wheeled in a circle, dancing before turning back to his workspace.

“Bold of you to assume that we lost to you but have your location, black hat ey?” Patton taunted as he kept laughing, giving a dirty look at his dead screens and raised his hand at Sebastian for a high-five and he slapped it back before whooping. 

An agent showed up in front of their door with a hand on the doorframe.

“Patton, our screens are down. What’s up with dat?” Chris said, lifting his arm over the bullpen. 

The hacker’s laughter died down in his computer lab then looked up at the Alabamian agent with a serious expression on his face and said nothing before turning up at the scientist. 

Then Sebastian shrugged and coined, “Houston, we got a problem.”

“What? What do ya mean we have a problem?”

* * *

Meanwhile, in Masters’ private estate, Magnum had never seen Higgins that serious that often. His face went over amazement. 

The ex-British M16 agent’s head dropped in exhaustion and she dropped her body against the chair from all the typing and hacking. She rubbed her hands together before moving a hand to grasp her own wrist, palming around her fingers to pop some bones. 

He watched her cracking her hands and assumed she might have a cramp for using a lot of force to put on hacking. 

“So uh how was it?” Magnum asked as he carefully swayed his body around the chair.

No response from her.

His eyes lit when her head moved to look up at him as he knew she was going to say something but her face tell differently, worried and realization, not even a small smile. it doesn’t say good news in her and watched her letting a sigh, a heavy one. 

_ Uh-oh, that was not a good sign._

She bit her lip anxiously which was new and followed her as her corner of lip twitched slightly before speaking up. “Magnum...I think we hacked NCIS.”


	3. Mahalo to Old Endings and Aloha to New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry but here ya go a new chapter after two weeks 
> 
> and god Lasalle's death in Matthews episode was.. heart-crushing damn I'm never forgiving these writers for killing him but anyway he's alive in this fic. :))))

“3pzapollygon is a program I created to protect your identities from everybody. I replaced your IDs into a couple of dummy accounts in the DMV, Social Security, and everything. Making y’all off the grid. So we wouldn’t get caught in the hands of an evil organization like Apollyon or enemies coming after us.“ Patton explained the full story behind his latest program he created that caused the whole building to shut down through the NCIS New Orleans office’s networks.

Hannah Khoury, the new team lead sighed, throwing her head against her seat, sending her dark curls away as she knows she has to inform SAC Pride about the broken screens and hacked servers which brings another case for NCIS. 

She turned to the hacker as she asked, “What made you do that?” 

Patton continued with a shrug, ”Well, that kinda happened after Pride got kidnapped by these boogeymen and then the idea happened. So to reduce the rates of getting kidnapped and losses I made it happen for the team’s safety away from getting further consequences but I didn’t know how the program gave the hacker access to our networks…” 

“Okay but why?" Lasalle drawled, crossing his arms over his Henley shirt, looking over at Hannah. 

“But it's gotta be a flaw. So that updates my fix-it log for the program.” More technobabble that Hannah and the team couldn’t understand, sighed.

“Okay, that’s good to know about that Patton.” Hannah nodded with a lifted hand then frowned as she looked over at the broken screens, that would take a whole afternoon or a day to get the computers back on, “but for now, this is a breach in NCIS.” 

“So, I’ll go see Pride and have a chat about this and…” Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood up, pushing the chair aside,“Ugh, tell him about using our budget to get new screens to replace the broken ones we have here.”

“Not today. I already hear ya about the breach, Tell me things.” A voice said, making everybody in the room turned to the green gate

‘Dwayne?“ Hannah quipped, not expecting to see her boss arrive in the building, all the way down to the office from Belle Chasse.

Lasalle lifted his head once, giving out his usual greeting, “King.”

“Christopher.” Dwayne pulled out a friendly smile on his face as he bobbed once, his hand went for his tie, loosening it a bit as he put the briefcase on the unusable table in the corner of the table and moved his head slowly to meet the gazes of his old team, “So, uh anything else?”

“We're working on Jared case and the whole office shut down.” Tammy made the explanation short, glancing at her computer.

“I can see that.” Pride idled as he looked over at blacked-out screen hanging on the second floor and asked his team, “do you know what causes that?”‘

“Uh-huh, Triple-P got your back yo!” Patton made his entrance, wheeling and breaking into the inner circle of agents in the bullpen along with Sebastian following behind him, everybody has eyes on the hacker. 

“While I’m fighting the hacker with our indestructible code penises and Sebastian did manage to get the last known location where the hacker lives.”

“Penises?” Tammy quirked.

“It’s the hacker thing, Mrs. T.”

“Kay but keep it PG-13 friendly here. Cuz ya know...” Lasalle said, almost a whisper, slowly mouthing a 3 letter initial at them without skipping a beat before giving him a brief glance at the office. He clenched his teeth to finish the enunciation of the letter. 

None of the team aren’t getting the gist but a couple of confused looks plastered on their faces.

“CBS? What the heck ya talking bout? Ya crazy.” Patton gave him a look, glancing down at his body. 

Chris rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“But he’s got one big raping ass penis that destroyed our screens!” Patton exclaimed with a gesture.

The team tried not to stare and cringe at their fellow specialist, thinking he meant NCIS was hacked by somebody and finding a sense of humor he used...yet questionable.

“Patton, you say somebody got access to our servers?” Pride spoke. He was no fan of what comes to computers and their terminology, trying to make sense out of the issue.

“Yeah.”

Patton continued, turning to shoot a glance at his other boss, lifting his palm to show how high the skill the hacker has, “He hacked us. He got game here. He already way over ya man Bertrand. Way higher than his level.”

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” The hacker turned to the brunette with a hum.

Tammy pulled up a finger gun at him, “Give a man a gun and he can rob a bank, but give a man a bank, and he can rob the world.”   
“Copyright infringement y’all.” Lasalle shushed but everybody ignored him, Hannah looked at him with a raised brow, not getting the part and Pride did the same, copying her reaction.

“You watch Mr. Robot?” Patton asked with stars lit in his eyes.

Tammy nodded with a playful wink then glanced at the forensic scientist. “Sebastian make me watch it.” her back arched to the corner of her desk.

“You’re good at it. I gotta give ya balls some slacks!”

“Patton that’s...” Chris cringed, putting a thumb against in between his nose and mouth.“Out of context? Yeah, baby.”

“Let...never talk about this.” Hannah sighed, fingers kneeling down her skin to massage before holding out a hand at him. 

“Right, right. Got ya lady boss!” Patton made thumbs up.

Pride exhaled and said with a slow nod, “And try not to mention ‘penis’ ever again.” He never thought of something, he thinks that would benefit the workflow, a seminar that offers a lesson about sexual harassment, word spread in Belle Chasse and he heard from his co-worker Assistant Thompson was the one who makes this seminar happens, knowing this was a protocol...partly but necessary. 

The SAC shifted his head slightly with a soft hum as he strutted in few steps, considering sending his team to take the seminar after they get the hacker in handcuffs. 

Patton stifled a laugh, “Got it, not mentioning it again but that cock is damn huge!”

‘Patton!” The team and Pride responded in unison.

“You can’t say ‘cock’ here!” Lasalle warned, thinking more self-conscious about himself and his life, making his eyes looked shifty at the office, thinking he was in some virtual dimension or world where he and the people in the building or New Orleans were inside a box, besides anybody in the team who wouldn't understand him. He couldn’t stop this...groaned slightly at the strange sensation inside him, the feeling of being watched, earning a couple of looks from the team. He tried shaking that feeling off him with a faux grin. 

“I say chicken!” the hacker hollered, wheeling back to the computer lab. “Not dick!”

“Really?” Sebastian asked but got a middle finger from Patton instead of an answer, he then made a scowl, looking at the ex-elite soldier brushing past him into the lab.

“Don’t make me put y’all in a sex-ed meeting and no buts here.”

“Y’all getting the word mixed up. Geez.” Patton’s voice died as he disappeared into his lab.

Pride rolled his eyes with a sigh. 

“Perv,” Hannah muttered after he left the room, putting her hands on her waist, shoulders slouching down before glancing over the blacked-out screens as she walked over to the front of her desk. 

She turned to SAC and dropped her hips against her desk.“So, what’s the plan, Pride?” she asked.

“Was thinkin’ about one.” He replied with his usual small smile.

“So if the servers got down…” 

“Did you get anything before it went shit?” Tammy questioned.

The forensic scientist swallowed a lump before turning to the agents with his nervous look as usual, “Uh...I got a photo of the location.”

“Good, did have the name of the location so pray tell what is it?” Pride looked over at the tall agent, pulling his tie down, letting it loose on his dress shirt. 

“I-I uh I’m not sure that’s comfortable for me to say.”

“What ya mean?” Pride blinked, moving forward a bit to him.

“T-the location, It has a connection.”

“What ya mean?”

Sebastian stuttered, “It can be an enemy like one in o-our own.”

“We made a lot of enemies here. I’m sure it’s nothing to be afraid of. Spill out the word Sebastian. Where’s the known location of the hacker?” Hannah insisted.

Sebastian bobbed his head, pulling out his phone that he used to take a photo before the buildings shut down. Exhaled, he was going to tell the location but briefly glanced at Tammy with worry. Hannah noticed it too before looking over at Tammy before him. He pressed the button to make his phone turned on, sliding his thumb to show the image of the location.

After a couple of steady breaths as he finally got the guts to say, he opened his mouth to say the word, “Hawaii.”

The team and Pride didn’t respond at it but looked back at Tammy, knowing too much about the incident on the Hawaii-themed hotel. 

Tammy paled, her body shaking slightly, her eyes went cold, eyes growing big in a mix of fear, and anger, her hands clenched as they trembled slightly at the name she heard that she wish to never hear that word ever.

“Say it again,” Tammy said with the strength she got over the torture. 

Sebastian nodded and did so. ”Hawaii.”

Lasalle spun his head to Pride, “Did she...”

_ What? Why everybody...I don’t get it here. _ Hannah furrowed in question at Lasalle.

“Did Claire set it up?” Chris asked He noted the incident at a Hawaiin-themed hotel where Tammy was tortured in, knowing that psychopath would come for her blood for revenge but hacking isn’t one of her skills.

Pride shrugged as he gave him an ‘I don’t know’ look. 

Hannah was confused. She never knew that woman ‘Claire’ and doesn’t want to be a walking idiot in the room but she still doesn’t get it. She was new, folding her arms as she watched her team started discussing about the possibility of this ‘Claire’ would make a comeback. Thinking it was a skeleton in the closet or something. 

Hannah interrupted their conversation with a hand, “Wait, hold on, who the hell is Claire?”

“Claire McDermott, AKA Tammy’s psycho professor,” Sebastian explained.

“How this connected to Hawaii?”

“It’s a long story,” Sebastian replied with a glance at Tammy.

Hannah still doesn’t get it but opened her mouth and blubbered it out loud that would throw their heads out of the room, “You and Claire had sex?”

The agents turned to her as their faces morphed from blank looks to horrified ones. 

“Hey!” Sebastian’s face scrunched up, his tongue sticking out with disgust.

Hannah retracted her head into the collar of her leather coat, biting her lower lip.  _ Whoops, poor choice of words. _

“What the fuck Hannah?” Chris enunciated in a low staccato in his southern accent, cringing as he expressed his disgust at her with a groan on the idea of her having sex with the murderer who tried to kill her. 

Pride shot him a stern look for his usage of language, clearing his throat.

Tammy sighed and explained flatly. “No, I do not have sex with Claire. She tortured me.”

Hannah gasped and covered her mouth with a hand, shock painted over her face and shook her head, “My bad, my bad, I misread the word ’psycho’ wrong.” Before she opens her mouth to apologize to her for bringing up the past but was saved by Pride’s loud cough. 

That made everybody’s attention shifted to SAC. 

“I’ll check on Claire in the Correctional in Florida and uh...” Pride made a quick stride to his old desk, hand grabbing the phone and punching the number to make a call at the Belle Chasse but groaned, realizing the electricity is down, placing it back to the right place. 

He sighed, pulling his own cell instead before glancing over to the new team lead.

“Hannah, you are going to take somebody with you to Hawaii to find the hacker and I need to know who ASP, before giving y’all a green light.” Pride informed.

“I’ll go.” Tammy stepped in, making everybody look at her.

“What?”

Sebastian asked, concern growing for her, “A-are you sure about this Tammy?”

“Yeah.” Tammy nodded.

“What if it’s Claire?” Sebastian suggested, thinking about staying in the office is an option.

The brunette sighed, shaking her head, “Sebastian I’m fine.” 

“Besides working on the case, that would be a vacation after that.” Tammy shrugged then elbowed into Pride jokingly, earning a small chuckle from the SAC.

“Okay. I guess. That’ll be it.” Hannah sighed and turned with an affirming nod to Pride and he agreed with that.

“Sebastian you better start making some purchases for the Hawaii trip for Hannah and Gregorio.” He kept his hand on the cell’s speakers muffled before proceeding to talk about taking over Hannah’s place for a case. 

“Okay.”

“Watch your back,” Sebastian whispered at his roommate before moving to tag along with Pride.

After making some calls, Pride was done talking to the Belle Chasse, he hung up then turned to Hannah and again to Tammy, eyes bouncing between the leader and his agent, “So pack up your clothes and go to the airport. Sebastian and I will drop you off.”

“And Chris you’ll be taking over the Jared case while Hannah’s gone.” Pride pointed at the files of petty officer’s records on a table next to the big screen before pulling out his aviator glasses to put on and leave to join Sebastian.

“Got ya, boss.” He clapped in the air at Pride before walking to the kitchen, keeping his eyes wary of his surroundings.

As everybody left the office to do their jobs, Pride was in the computer lab with Sebastian and they’re buying the flight tickets in preparation, but two from the team stayed in the center of the bullpen. 

Hannah looked at the profiler who was standing near her workspace, musing on something else. She wondered about what she has in her mind, biting her lower lip as she knew she did hurt her by not being unaware of the situation Tammy had with Claire. 

“Gregorio.”

“Yeah?” Tammy turned to Hannah with a questioning look.

Hannah whispered, moving her head toward the green wooden gates. “Outside.” 

Tammy didn’t reply but raised both of her brows and made a look, lifting her hands off the chair as she was going to sit and push herself into her desk. Nodded once as she circled around the table as Hannah took a quick stride the entrance between two green gates. 

She obediently followed her, walking behind her, wondering what has gotten Hannah into calling her to have a private chat. 

They made to outside, far enough for them to have a private talk so the team and Roy wouldn’t eavesdrop on the conversation.

After a soft exhale, Hannah was the first one to speak, folding her arms, head still down, looking at the gravel after they left the bullpen.

“Uh, I haven’t got a chance to apologize fully at the office. So, I’m sorry.” Hannah looked up to meet eye level with Tammy, her chocolate orbs softening.

Tammy made a dazed look, quirking a brow at Hannah. “Hm?”

“For not knowing Claire is your...”

Tammy shook her head, waving a hand at her, “It’s all right. It’s a long time ago, so really it’s okay.”

“So umm...” Hannah dropped her body against the wall, leaning herself on the bricks. “What happened?”

“She pressured me and used tools for torture, forcing me to tell what I have done.” Hannah closed her eyes, giving an understanding nod and shifted her head slightly. She can relate to that from experience. Her mind went to the traumatized bits she had from her past life as a spy, a common thing that happens a lot in overseas operations, feeling her heart breaking for her, hating to see her upset. She wanted to hug her and comfort her but she can’t, keeping her hands away from the agent, trying not to get carried away by that in her mind. 

“It was like telling that to the Devil about the sins you have done in the past and I made mine.” Tammy half-heartedly chuckled then sighed deeply.

“I understand.” Hannah crossed her arms over her chest and squeezed her own wrist with an assuring nod at her. She looked up at the window as she spoke, “Jury, judge, and executioner, been there before.”

Tammy’s light brown eyes went up to meet Hannah’s concerned gaze.

“You want to try again?”

“No Hannah please.” A guttural sound escaped Tammy’s mouth as her head dropped slightly, shaking it a bit.

Hannah begged, pulling out an index finger. “Just one.”

Tammy pouted, her shoulders drooping with a nonverbal whine, earning an amused gaze from Hannah.

“I’m fine.” Tammy insisted, brown eyes looking into Hannah’s, shaking her head.

“You sure Gregorio?” Hannah dropped her hand on Tammy’s shoulder, giving her light squeeze in a sense of comfort, keeping it less contented. No strings attached between them, nonetheless they are co-workers. Mentally reminding herself not to go over the edge or she’ll get a card for sexual harassment for that. 

Keeping it light and breezy, nothing going on between then, no red flags. Just doing what she did with victims. Hannah trying not to be affectionate. She should have kept her feelings out of the work but she wouldn’t remove her gaze on Tammy. 

Tammy smiled weakly, matching Hannah’s expressions and put her hand on Hannah’s wrist.

She shook her head, ‘Yeah, but it’s nothing.”

Hanna kept her face straight, internally groaning. Lifting her hand off Tammy’s shoulder. She was making herself like a fool to Tammy, she should’ve kept her mouth shut about Claire, mentally reminding to ask questions before letting the words come out of her mouth to speak.

“Should we get going?”

“Oh yeah, right. Heh.” Hannah abruptly got up with a weak chuckle, pushing her hand on the brick wall to stand up.

“I’ll see ya later.”

“Yeah right! Later alligator,” Hannah agreed, lifting finger guns at her, stopping for a second after realizing she was flir— No!  _ Bad move Hannah. What the fuck I would do that? _


	4. Look Y’all I’m Trying Here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aay the comments 🥰🥰🥰 ty ty and the manager has spoken...another chap hooray!

Sun dawned over the rocky mountain in Hawaii as two Dobermans barked as they went after a small creature, chasing it around in the backyard of a big house.

Meanwhile, at the guesthouse in Robins’ estate in Magnum’s office, Juliet hasn’t moved out of the chair but remained seated in Magnum’s desk as she and Thomas were on the quest to solve the letter mystery to help Magnum to find his last long half-sister but things got out of hand...somehow. 

She’d hacked into the databases that belong to one of the federal agencies in the Mainland. 

“Magnum, I think we hacked NCIS.” Higgins retracted her hands from the laptop as she took a deep breath before looking up to meet Thomas’ startled gaze after she said the line for a second time.

His eyes widened in shock. “You d-did WHAT?”

“We hacked NCIS,” she repeated without hesitation.

Thomas’ jaw dropped, still not able to quite believe what she was saying.“You’re not serious, Higgy.” 

Juliet gave him a sincere nod without words.

He gawked, burying both of his hands on his hair. “You hacked NCIS?!”

“_We _ hacked NCIS,” Higgins corrected.

“YOU HACKED NCIS?!” Magnum repeated in an even more panicked voice.

“Yes, _ we _hacked NCIS.”

“You hacked NCIS.” Again, Magnum stared at her, almost he was in denial.

Juliet squeezed her eyes with a silent groan, throwing her head back slightly as she became more irritated by his repeated words, trying not to take the blame he made up. 

She turned the chair around to him and exhaled impatiently. “Anyway, the point is...it kind of explains your sister’s name popping up in the NCIS database,” she explained, both hands pushed the laptop slightly to show the info to Magnum.

“Huh?” he blinked confusedly.

“I saw a file. With your sister’s name on it.” She took a deep breath before announcing, “She is a federal agent.”

Magnum wasted no time in raising his hands into the air. “Dude, you know how much trouble we’re in? Like totally a big time screw up?”

“I’m fully aware of the consequences of hacking into federal databases,” Higgins said dryly without looking at him.

He rose out of his desk and paced in a small circle, hand running over his stubble beard. “Fuck. They’re going to arrest us.” 

Higgins got up, pushing her chair out from under her and making Magnum look over at his desk, his anxious walking slowing down. As her hands left the table as she went to him. “For finding your sister.” She handed the mail to him and Magnum stared at her, slowly taking the half-crumpled letter from her grasp. 

“Excuse me,” she said quietly before going back to the desk.

He then watched her close her laptop, standing up as she got off the seat and took her laptop with her as she exited the room, leaving the private investigator alone in his office.

Magnum shot her a look, “Really Higgy? Running away?”

“I’m avoiding getting arrested!” Juliet hollered from the other room.

“Smooth move.”

_ Great, _Magnum internally rambled, shaking his head.

Thomas tossed the old letter then put his hands on his waist. He didn’t know what to do with this situation that he’d gotten himself and Juliet into. He idled, taking a deep breath.

_ So when something goes wrong at work, I have to do something. To clean up the mess that the old love letter led us into a bigger problem which I hope not to get Higgy and myself involved. The only person I trusted the most and I knew he would have my back. _

“You hacked what?!” the HPD detective gawked, his eyes bulged out as he became aghast, hands clutched on his desk as he almost jumped out of his desk after hearing Magnum’s explanation, almost gaining a lot of attention on him in the detectives’ office.

Scratching the back of his neck, he waited for Gordon to calm down and took a step ahead as he started explaining, “Yes, Katsumoto. Higgy and I hacked NCIS but it wasn’t our intention. I was looking for my half-sister. That’s all.” 

“So you were looking up for your sister but you ended up hacking NCIS, a federal database on the Mainland.”

“Yeah, I know,” Magnum whispered as his face now colored with an expression Gordon expected and he continued, “And I uh, I was hoping you can convince the Danno guy from the Five-O team to contact NCIS...you know, let me explain to them and apologize for hacking the database.” 

Gordon blinked at him. Sighed heavily, he looked displeased, propping his arm across his desk.

“And, uh, just leave it and go back to our ways,” Magnum exhaled with a lifted hand, moving his finger in a circle, pulling up a weak smile.

“Well, the problem isn’t about Five-O. It’s _ NCIS_, Magnum. You know that’s a serious problem.”

“Gordy...”

“I cannot help you, not because we’re not friends here. And I hate you.” That earned a pained wince from Magnum. 

Gordon shot him a slightly peeved look and continued, “But I don’t want to get involved with your mess with the feds.” The HPD detective shook his head, closing the file he has read and put down then picked another one on his other side of the desk, pulling it slightly to get the case file out of a supply of Magnum’s gifts, three unopened cans of macadamia nuts. 

He grumbled before shooting a glare at Thomas for giving a lot of gifts. “Come on Katsu.”

Gordon rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. He tossed the folder as he didn’t feel the need to read the file he picked up then pushed back from his desk and stood to face Magnum.

“Okay, fine I’ll help you a bit, but you got no more favors from me. And don’t drag me into one of your stupid messes.”

“Way to go, Gordy!” Magnum said, opening his arms out at him before walking towards him to give him a hug.

“Magnum no, no do-”

“Come on, Katsu. Appreciate the sentimental,” Magnum teased, wrapping his arms over the HPD’s body in a bear hug.

“Alright, you’re starting to annoy me a bit,” Katsumoto muttered under his breath, shifted his neck slightly away from getting hugged by him, but inside, he appreciated the gesture and the sense of gratitude from the private investigator.

Gordon sighed, the hug lasting longer than he’d hoped it would. The more affection Magnum showered on him, the more he felt, his brain slowly turn to mush. 

The detective cleared his throat, making Magnum’s head perk up. 

The private investigator finally got the message by the infamous deadpan look and stepped away.

Dusting the affection he had gotten from Magnum off his Hawaiian shirt, Gordon spoke. “Anyway, the feds would come here in advance. So you better start getting your affairs in order before they bite you on the tail.”

“Yep, got ya, Katsu.”

Katsu sat down with a sigh as he watched the private investigator exited the HPD office with joy. “What he has gotten himself in that mess...” he muttered, shaking his head once again before going back to work. He blinked, having a train of thought and turned to the door where Magnum left, became disinterested in working the file he got from the captain. Humming to himself, he couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation he had with the P.I. earlier. 

He picked up the phone from his messy desk and started typing.

**Hey, hear you got trouble from hacking.**

He clicked the screen on a send button, sending the text to the majordomo of Robin’s Next. Sighing as he put the cell down, he pulled a case file to read as he waited for Higgins to reply. Then a buzz. 

He picked up again, seeing a text on his screen. 

**Yes, and it was Magnum’s fault.**

Gordon’s lips curled up into a teasing smirk. _ Obviously. _ His fingers clicking on the keyboard before pushing the send button.

**How much was it his fault?**

Another ding then a reply came.

**Let me rephrase this. Fruitful.**

Gordon raised both of his brows and texted.

**Seriously? It was Magnum’s idea?**

Then Higgins replied.

**Very much so.**

A thought came across his mind, he turned down to his phone, furiously typing.

**Have you looked up the Hawaii flight logs? NCIS doesn’t play around with timing. They could be here soon.**

A bubble with three dots came after his sent text then another one from Higgins.

**Glad to know. **

Gordon smiled, bobbing his head at the screen then blinked. He looked again on the phone’s screen as he got another reply again.

**Are you on Magnum’s side? You don’t like him.**

And that was again. His face turned annoyed. Just like Thomas, equally in the same amount.

**No, I don’t like him.**

He swore he could hear Juliet stifled a laugh, wheezing afar from his office in his mind. Then his phone buzzed, snapping him out of the trance.

**I promise you I would never tell a lad about our conversation.**

Gordon rolled his eyes and made a final text before going back to work.

**Thank you, Juliet. **

Magnum got out of the red Lamborghini after driving from HPD to a park, seeing his friends TC and Rick sitting on a table and eating _ manapuas _from a food truck. He paused, his walking slowed down as the aroma hit his senses. His stomach growled as he became hungry. He glanced at the truck where the smell was coming from, seeing a lot of stewed baos in the bags as the chefs handed them to customers. 

He felt his throat became dry and swore he drooled. Damn, Hawaii hasn't left his palate much to his own liking. He chuckled at himself, mentally reminding himself to buy one after finishing talking to the guys. 

He continued and tucked a hand into his shorts, going towards them, hoping they agreed to help him. Even though it wasn’t related to a case from his PI job that would lift their spirits up. 

“What got you thinking into that!”

_ Uh-oh. _Not the response he was expecting from them. Magnum was not prepared for that, his head lowered with eyes shut, hands out in a defensive manner as TC scolded him after he interrupted his war buddies’ lunch when he told them about his latest findings and the incident he and Higgins had with...technical problems. 

“Yeah, why did you hack NCIS?” Rick threw his hand upwards.

“Listen, I just found out my dad cheated on my mom with another woman and now I have a sister.”

“Who is a _ fed_,” TC interjected. “You know how much of a hot mess you are in, TM?” Rick agreed with a wave of his arm, slurping all of his drink through a straw as TC continued. “You and Higgy could’ve been jailed for that.”

“Come on guys...” Magnum lifted his head to look at his friends. “Just do it for your best friend’s sake,” he said with a cute pout, showing his puppy eyes at them, knowing that trick might do the magic to convince them into helping him. 

TC rolls his eyes with a heavy sigh, knowing that the old trick would work on them, hoping that would convince them to do another favor.

“Unbelievable.” Rick pushed the table as he got up, annoyed.

Magnum’s face lit up with a grin, making him look like an ecstatic child when finding the gifts under the tree on Christmas Day.

“Okay, we’re doing this once. For you, so what you got, Magnum?”

“We’re meeting them,” Magnum answered, pulling his arms out as he got that as a plan, expecting some nods or criticisms.

The ex-soldiers stared at him before turning to look at each other as they thought they heard him clearly, though he was being sarcastic. 

Rick was the first one to say, thinking he’s gone mad. “Are you insane?” He stared at the private investigator.  
“No, I’m not, Rick,” Magnum replied with a neutral look, shaking his head.

“So you’re going to meet them then what? Kill them? You know that’s not my kind of stuff, Tommy.”  
“You think I need your help to commit murder on the feds then bury the bodies where nobody can find them?”

“Sounds like it.” TC held up a hand, shrugging.

“No, we’re not killing anybody in Hawaii. Okay?” Magnum clarified, pushed his both hands into the air. 

“Then what is it?” 

“I want you guys do a stakeout.” 

“That would be called stalking,” Rick pointed out.

Tommy shook his head, holding up his hands, “No, no Rick, just--just do nothing, and let them come to find us.”

“Oh, boy,” TC sighed, looking out at the bartender, seeing him shaking his head in disagreement at Magnum’s plan.

“Gentlemen.” Juliet approached them in a stride in hot heels, hands behind her back with two Dobermans following her.

Magnum almost jumped as the hounds bared their fangs at him and quickly went behind TC, peering through the pilot’s shoulder, shooting a glare at the dogs.

“Apollo, Zeus, sit!” Juliet said in a stern voice, finger out, pointing on the sidewalk. Both dogs suddenly stopped growling at Magnum and whined as they obediently pushed their legs to sit on the surface, their bodies stood kempt.

“Aww, look at them,” Rick cooed, earning an eye roll from TC.

“God, why bring them here?” Magnum muttered, shooting her a scowl before turning to the dogs. His nose scrunched up, growing sick of seeing the Dobermans, and he groaned. _ Why bother being afraid of these hounds of Hell. I’m a SEAL! Not a Queen's jester whose job to fool around with these mongrels from damnation here. _

“What do you mean, Magnum?” Higgins quirked an eyebrow at him. 

_ Again with the mind games. _Magnum stifled a mocking reaction in response, lifting his head up with a grumble, ready to tease her about breaking the cone of silence code between him and the guys. 

“These lads need exercise, and it's a lovely day for them to take a walk.” Juliet gestured over the park behind her. 

“You know what? Never mind that.” Magnum waved his hand dismissively. 

A small laugh came over Juliet as she looked over the investigator, keeping her smile undetected to the guys. Her head moved away as she looked away from Magnum’s eyes, keeping her head straight. She doesn’t want to admit that she has a keen interest in getting into Magnum’s business.

“Are you the cutie-woosie here? Oh yes, you are,” Rick laughed, rubbing his hands on the fur, petting the dogs’ back as the Dobermans went over his arms, making him fall over on the ground as they relentlessly licked all over his face.

“Why do they still hate me?” Magnum turned to Robin’s majordomo with a grumble, shooting a hand out at the dogs.

“I don’t know,” Juliet answered, forming a small smirk on her, intrigued to much Magnum’s annoyance for not being liked by her dogs.

Rick waved his head at her with a huff after he was done petting the dogs on the head but kept his arms around the dogs as he turned and continued to do more. “Hey, Higs. I heard Magnum got you in trouble for hacking.” His back fell over as he got weighted by the majordomo’s lads once again as Apollo and Zeus got their paws on his chest as they started licking around his face again, panting as Rick got up, arms around both dogs. “Whoa, there boys,” he laughed.

“Very much so. Ask him for yourself.” Jules shrugged, turning to Magnum with her usual neutral gaze.

“Hey, you got involved while I was looking for my sister.”

“Which you were _ not _at first before hacking into NCIS.” Juliet turned to him with a snarky comment.

“Why are you like this, Higgy.” Magnum shot an annoyed look at Juliet as he puffed his cheeks up, crossing his arms over his Hawaiian shirt, hating being called out by the majordomo.

“Pestering you is my job.”

Magnum scoffed with a wry laugh, “So, what’s going on here?” “I have found something. The flight logs. I came here to you let you know just in case before you make your plan before the plane lands on the island. Your sister, her name is in the flight logs.” 

“Already?” Rick said, surprised, unbothered by the immense amount of drool he has gotten on his beard from the dogs.

“Yes, that’s why I am here.” 

A short pause descended between Higgins and the gang.

Jules nodded in silence as she looked at TC and Rick before turning to meet Thomas’ gaze. She replied with a solemned look, “She’s coming.” 

“Are you sure, Higgins?” Magnum asked, his soft eyes looking out at her.

She answered, “Yes, along with another fed. Her name is Hannah Khoury. Under their flight tickets from New Orleans to Oahu. They appeared after minutes of the hack.”

“Already?!” Magnum’s eyes went wide.

“Yes from Louisiana.” Juliet’s jaw clenched as she said with the British accent with a raised brow, trying to get the pronunciation right on the strange word, thinking the name of the state must be in French but butched out. She looked up to the private investigator and his friends. “You Americans got weird names.”

Rick chimed in, petting one of the dogs as he looked out at the blonde. “I heard it got a ton of bars, and partying in New Orleans never stop.”

TC looking back at her with a cocked head. “New Orleans... sounds rad. I can dig that,” TC hummed, bobbing his head on his palm and staring at the sky dreamily. He kept thinking of things he wanted to try in the wild city before resuming drinking half of his soda in a straw.

The investigator’s face paled when Juliet mentioned his half-sister’s name in the logs, panting in shock, putting both hands on his head. He stuttered as he tried to get a word out of his mouth to say something like anything but he couldn’t. He simply stared at Higgins before turning to look over at the gang.

_ When a bad thing happens in unexpected timing, all I can do is take a deep breath and think about my happy place. Get myself to calm down from panicking and try to figure out how to dissolve the problem without getting arrested by my sister, who is a federal agent. _

“FUCK!” Magnum yelled out of his lungs.

Everybody around him flinched then leaned back in response as they were startled at his use of profanity.

“Calm down man. There are kids everywhere.” Rick whispered with a scowl, his head gesturing slightly behind him while the dogs are in his arms at a mother glaring at the group with hands covering the child’s ear as they strolled, passing them. Juliet mouthed an apology at her then waved a hand at them happily.

TC turned to Magnum, “Well, you’re whipped,” he called out, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I am,” Magnum answered, breathing in and out, calming himself down, trying to figure out what to do next with her sister coming to Oahu.

TC and Rick looked at each other before turning to their friend. The pilot was done drinking, putting the half-empty soda bottle down on the table. “So, what are we going to do, White Knight? What’s the plan?”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport, Hannah and Tammy strolled along the terminal on their way to the flight to Oahu. They were already proceeded out by TSA by showing their federal badges, making their credentials a pass to get out of the body check. 

After getting out by air marshals' checking, seeing a box made of glass as they walked around, the inside was full of guns and items that shouldn’t be brought into the airport. Tammy turned as she heard Hannah’s mumbling in another language then shrugged it off, assuming Hannah’s words were meant about people bringing unnecessary things. 

Inside the profiler’s mind, she was not excited about working with Hannah on a case outside the Mainland. But she kept that emotion concealed, slightly strained about going back to a place where she wished not to go again. Ever again. 

Tammy looked at the flight logs on the screens as they passed by, seeing their flight number and address, with a “pending” note beside it. The plane wouldn’t be there for another hour. Sighing, she followed her boss as they kept looking for the gate. Shops and small restaurants kept passing by them as they roamed into the long hallway. The space expanded and became vast to her own eyes as she walked, tugging the handle of her black suitcase.

At least it wasn’t crowded except for the early days before the holidays. 

She moved her head to the right, feeling not too optimistic about going to the motherland of summer trips, staycations, honeymoons, and weddings. A place where people can go without worrying about stress and work. Hawaii was an escape for them from life.

To her, there was nothing sweet about the last time she had gone with her family on a trip years ago, nothing but pain and guilt. She shook her head as she tried not to let the bad thoughts enter her mind. 

She just wanted to get out rather than being stuck and doing nothing. An excuse to not be cooped up with the guys and Pride, working the Jared case or anything else in the NCIS New Orleans office. 

“You okay, Gregorio?”

Tammy didn’t pay attention, her mind idled somewhere other than work.

“Gregorio?” Hannah started to worry and asked again, “Gregorio? Are you okay?”

Hannah sighed as she got no response from her but silence from the brunette. Slowing down, she put her suitcase into a halt, seeing Tammy coming close to her, her face with a distant look to it. Hannah noticed the half-lidded eyes staring into a world of nothingness, making Tammy look like she was staring into an abyss.

“Tammy?” Hannah placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it a bit to get her subordinate to look at her. That made Tammy’s head perk up, snapping out of the trance.

“Yeah, what?” Tammy’s eyes flickered, turning her head to Hannah.

“You don’t look...yourself.”

“Oh sorry. I’m just, uh, thinking.”

“Want to talk about it?” Hannah asked with a warm smile, hoping to not bring old wounds and pain into her, knowing it was hard to dredge up the past. But maybe it would bring her some closure. Seeing Tammy flinch slightly at her question, she retreated. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me now.”

A small smile surfaced on Tammy’s face as she hummed, eyes still avoiding looking at her.

“So here we are. Gate B7.” Hannah spoke, taking her flight ticket out of her leather jacket, twisting her wrist to check the watch, glancing up and down at the time and the screen behind the flight receptionist’s desk, seeing the numbers. 1:01 PM.

Raised both brows, not expecting to be early before the arrival time of the destination. “We’re early. Flight won’t be here til 2:45 PM.”

“Now what?”

“Wait, I guess?” Hannah shrugged but stopped as she saw a glint, noticing the sizeable bottles stacked into a wall, a minibar behind them. “No, I think I’ve got something in mind.”

“Tell me.”

“We drink.”

Tammy nodded with a hum but abruptly paused as she registered the words her boss said, turning around to meet Hannah with a half-shook look.

“What? While at work? Are you insane?”

“It’s fine. We’ve got plenty of time before the flight gets here. So let’s go,” Hannah urged, motioning her hand as if to say ‘come on’ at the brunette.  
Tammy was not pleased with that. Her brown orbs shifted downward to stare at the floor, pondering as she became unsure about drinking at the airport while working on a case. If Pride was with her instead of Hannah, he might have given her a loadful of paperwork if she drank. No, she could get intoxicated for that. They were on a mission, not a night out on the town.

“You don’t want to go?” 

She raised a brow at her boss in response, lifting her head. Hannah tipped her head in the direction of one of the establishments and started walking in that direction, her eyes beckoning Tammy to join her.. Tammy looked at where she was going. 

Her gaze followed her team leader almost out of habit as the taller woman hummed and strolled toward the counter. Tammy felt her resolve crumble. After all, were they even really at work yet if they were just in an airport? 

_ One drink couldn’t hurt. Just one, that should be enough. _

Pulling her suitcase along, she went to catch up with Hannah, shaking her head in disbelief that she’d gotten herself into this situation.

“Changing your mind?”

Tammy didn’t respond, looking up into Hannah’s eyes. Two words, all she had to say was, “Why not?” accompanied by a half-shrug, earning a dry chuckle from Hannah.

“So, let’s go and grab some drinks.”

Both agents settled down on the barstools, pulling their suitcases in a small space between them then left them. A bartender appeared in front of them, hands on the wooden table. 

“What can I get you, ladies?” 

The agents looked at each other before turning to the man behind the counter.

Hannah already knew her order. “White wine. One for me.” 

She turned to her co-worker, murmuring as she tried to guess a drink that would make Tammy relax. That was what she wanted but that was too close. Way too close. _ This is an open friendly conversation. Not a damn date! _Hannah mentally smacked her head with a palm.

“And for Tammy, uh…” She swallowed down the thought of using her sense of flair and shoved the urge down into her chest and gave up, letting Tammy take over her order. 

Tammy held up a finger and supplied, “Whiskey. No ice.”

“Okay got ya.” The bartender quickly retrieved a wine glass and poured the clear liquid into it before he placed it in front of Hannah, putting the bottle of wine back. “White wine for ya. Seven years old from St. Louis.” 

“Thanks.” Hannah smiled, gladly taking the stemmed glass.

He gave her a silent nod then leaned down, the upper half of his body almost touching the counter before he came back up with a square glass tumbler. Placing it on the napkin he had waiting on the counter, another hand poured whiskey into the glass then tossed a cherry on it before giving to Tammy. “And a vieux carre with a cherry on the top. Only available in New Orleans so enjoy.”

“Okay, cool,” Tammy said in her usual monotone. 

“Have a good afternoon.”

“Damn, this is what I needed.”

Hannah chuckled. “A drink? What happened to,‘No, this is a bad idea. We can’t drink here?’” Hannah gestured over her cup, earning a glare from the profiler.

“Shut up Hannah,” Tammy laughed and gave her a playful shove. 

“So, uh...wanna talk?”

“Subtle.”

“What makes you think I’m trying to be subtle? I’m just opening up a friendly conversation here. We can talk about anything besides the case, like, you know, boring stuff.”

“Okay. Why here?” 

Hannah looked over, curling her fingers around her glass. “I think you could use the help. Drinks are a good way to get past a bad day, even if they're bad for our health.”

“So I’m having a bad day here?”

“Yeah. You didn’t answer my question at first. You don’t look...okay with working the case," Hannah listed off. "You've been walking around like a mindless zombie since we came here.”

“Right, sorry. Didn't mean to do that.”

“It’s okay. We can make it work. Tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“Uh,” Tammy hesitated.

Hannah whispered with a wink, “I promise you. I would never share what you tell me with anybody.”

Tammy swallowed down the alcoholic liquid, wincing at the tingling sensation in her throat after taking a sip of her drink. “Okay, remember I told you about Claire?”

“Yeah, psycho professor torturing you, forcing you to admit to something you did in the past.”

“Yeah, right, but it’s not about her this time.”

“Okay.” Hannah paused, putting the pieces together. “Wait, Hawaii is a connection to a thing that went wrong in your past?” 

Tammy nodded in silence.

“I'm sorry for asking, but why are you doing this?”

“Two reasons. A break from working with guys at the office, and a girls’ night trip.” 

“Is that a joke?”

“Depends what you think.” Tammy grinned and took another swig of her drink. “But I want to go back and rethink how things went so badly 20 years ago.”

“I see," Hannah nodded. "You want closure. You want to fix the old wounds.”

“Hm-mm.” Tammy avoided meeting Hannah's eyes again, quietly drinking her whiskey.

“Strange, but it’s your way of setting things right.” Hannah took a sip of her own drink.

“Yeah, and it’s not the first time I did.” 

“Wait, what? Really?”

“Oh yeah, I arrested my ex-husband when he comes back into my life. I did it. Right after he conned the Aufieros brothers, I thought he was gone, but no. I knew where he was. Then I flew to find him. He was in his summer clothes, and I ruined his day by putting his hands in the cuffs at the place where we went to our honeymoon.”

“No way.”

“Yeah way. I just shoved his slimy ass down into jail.” Tammy smirked as she remembered the event.

Hannah laughed, placing a hand on Tammy's wrist as she tried to get ahold of herself, lifting her head with a contented sigh after she was done. She felt closer to Tammy now after hearing about clearly very personal parts of her past.

“Okay, that was good.” Hannah patted her work partner on the shoulder.

“So what’s your story?” Tammy asked, hoping not to make things awkward between her boss and herself. 

Everything in Hannah’s world suddenly was pulled into a stop. She froze, her smile fell, feeling a bit of shame. Hannah exhaled sharply and turned away, not wanting to talk about it, a thumb rubbing on her other hand. 

“You can tell me the good stuff,” Tammy suggested. 

Hannah shook her head. “No, it’s not fair. I made you tell me what hurts you.”

“Not all of it. I didn’t tell you the full story yet.” Tammy pulled out a hand to gesture.

“Okay, I’ll do my best.”

“Enlighten me.” Hannah chuckled dryly, knowing Tammy was being sarcastic.

“Well, I didn’t come here for a job or a promotion.”

“Oh, it’s like...” Tammy said, hand out at her.

Hannah nodded. “A pretty fresh wound that hasn’t quite scarred over yet.”

“It’s about Naomi, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, when she was born. She was in the ICU and I was overseas. It was too dangerous to be in a warzone. She had a lot of health problems and I started to worry, thinking she wouldn’t make it out alive. She was born prematurely and in that place? It was hell. No medical stuff, so I had to get her and myself back to the States, for Naomi’s sake. After all of that, she turned out just fine but it didn't last long. Not everything turns great.” Hannah dropped her gaze on the drink. “I had to go back overseas again right after that. She was 8 weeks old then, and I didn’t come back to her until she was 1 year old.” She sucked in a harsh breath.“I’d never thought of leaving my baby. I really can’t believe I did that. 

“And Ryan got sick of how much my work took me away from them, but I thought if I stayed with them I’d have to I quit my job. And I loved my job... I didn’t really want um...  
“You went back didn’t you?” Tammy parted with a knowing look.

Hannah sighed heavily, nodding.“Yeah, I went back to work...but that part. My cover was compromised, and it didn’t go over smoothly with Ryan. He essentially made an ultimatum that I stop, and I just...didn’t react well to that. I asked him to sign the divorce papers. It was a quick and stupid decision.” 

“A divorce you thought that would settle all problems gone but it didn’t,” Tammy sighed, having now understood the reason behind Hannah taking Pride job fully.

“Yeah...God, I’m a bad mom,” Hannah said with a pained expression on her face as she leaned her head into her palm. Lifting her hand up to run over her forehead, she raised her gaze back to her coworker, her curls bouncing back into place against her neck.  
“Hey, hey, hey, Hannah,” Tammy called indignantly, feeling a bit tipsy. “You’re not a bad mom.” 

“After the things, I have done?”

“You’re home. You are here with your daughter,” Tammy insisted.“Now I get what you meant. You just wanted to be there for Naomi.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you wanted to be with your daughter. Don’t worry I wouldn’t tell anybody about that.”

“Thank you, Tammy.” Hannah formed a warm smile. 

“It’s all cool. By the way, I got your back, and you’re welcome.” A comfortable silence fell over the two before Tammy cocked her head to the side.“You’re alright?”  
“Not really.”

“What’s wrong?” Tammy said with a raised brow.

“Should I take this jacket off?”

“Uhh...”

Hannah asked, tugging the collar of her jacket slightly, “What do you think? Leather on or off?” 

“Off.” Tammy looked away, trying not to get distracted by staring into her chest.

“Or should I be half-zipped?”

Tammy felt her cheeks went red as she choked on her drink, stuttered.“I mean you l-look good.”

“Really?”

“Uh, y-yeah totally!”

“Am I going to get in trouble for that?” Tammy almost slurred, dipping her head towards her boss.

Hannah waved her off reassuringly. “Not if I asked you for your opinion.” A miniscule hiccup escaped her mouth, her eyes widening as she put a hand up to her lips.”

Tammy chuckled, flagging down the bartender for the check. “On that note, we should probably sober up before we miss our flight.”

Hannah felt heat rush to her cheeks. “We probably should. I didn’t expect a couple glasses of wine to get me like this.”

“Me neither,” Tammy sighed. “When did we get to be such lightweights?”

“God, Pride is going to kill us,” Hannah muttered under her breath, dropping her head on the counter, unbothered by Tammy’s hands on her arm trying to comfort her.

“This was your idea,” Tammy couldn’t help but point out.

“Hmph, I don’t remember doing that. Not my idea.“ Hannah peered at Tammy, her tongue poking out between her teeth in a teasing smile.

“Wanna go to the gate?”

“Let’s get out of here.”  
“Yeah, good idea,” Tammy agreed with an eye roll, grabbing Hannah’s hand to tug her away from the counter, still feeling the buzz from the whiskey.

They quickly sobered up, standing in a line along with the other travelers, waiting for the flight attendant to finish calling the boarding zone numbers. Tammy made a face in disgust at the sight of the well-dressed passengers entering into the hallway through the ticket scanner. Traveling_ in first class, huh? More like a trip for stuck-ups... _

Tammy quickly looked down as her phone vibrated underneath her NCIS-issued utility belt, removing it to look at who was calling. Seeing Sebastian’s name, she let out a sigh as she pressed the answer button on the screen.

“Hello?” Tammy looked around at the gate, seeing a load of people with their suitcases behind and in front of them, thinking that might be taking longer to be on the plane. “Yeah, we were going to leave now. Got a room booked in a hotel?” 

“Uh, about that...”

“What’s the problem, Sebastian?” Tammy’s brow furrowed at her friend’s nervous blubbering.

“Patton _ did _ get you guys booked in a room. All the hotels in Oahu are full, and we managed to find one--but there was a small issue...”

“And?” 

“It’s a one-bedroom, Tammy. One bed. That’s all they got at the hotel.”

“Dude, did you plan this? Setting us up with a couples’ honeymoon?!” The profiler whispered in a disapproving voice, her eyes narrowing as she tried to keep her conversation quiet so Hannah wouldn’t overhear.

“N-no, no! W-what, why, why you think I would do something like that?!” Sebastian spluttered, Tammy pulled the cell away from her ear as she heard his voice get high and squeaky, wincing at how loud he was, settled herself with a sigh.

“You know what? After we’re closing the Hawaii case, I’m going to kill you. Right after I come back here. You better start praying.” 

She heard another squeak, knowing she had the scientist frightened.

“Look I-I’m sorry for making you guys have a bed-”

“You’re going to die,” Tammy threatened, and, hearing a stutter as Sebastian was going to retort with another ramble, she hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Hannah asked worriedly.

Tammy cleared her throat before speaking up. “Nothing. Numbsk- I mean Sebastian got us a room.” 

“That’s great,” Hannah said, not understanding why that had Tammy looking so distressed.

“But it’s one bed.”

Hannah looked surprised. “Oh...we have to share a bed?”

“Yep,” Tammy sighed, nodding. 

“Sounds like fun!” Hannah pumped her clasped fists upwards into the air, pretending it wouldn’t be nearly as awkward as she was imagining. 

Tammy looked at her companion with a raised eyebrow. She knew Hannah was trying to remedy the situation, and it seemed to work. Kind of. 

Hannah’s forced enthusiasm lightened her up, softening her disgruntled look with a small smile. She tried to ignore the strange bubbling feeling brewing in her stomach as her cheeks grew warmer the longer she held her boss’s gaze. Their zone number finally got called, and Tammy was almost thankful for the excuse to look away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be spotty [but don’t expect promises from me].


End file.
